


this lost and lonely part of town

by brookethenerd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth Chase has always been the broken link in her family, Percy hasnt had a family since his mother was accused of a murder she didnt commit. When they are thrown into each others world, they fall for each other. But as Percy gets adopted into her family, everything falls apart. What do you do when the person you love is the only one you cant have? (aka percy is a foster kid, annabeth isnt, yet they find their way to each other anyways)</p>
            </blockquote>





	this lost and lonely part of town

**Author's Note:**

> all characters belong to Rick Riordan :)

Percy sat in a chair in the police station, scuffing the floor with his sneaker.   
“Can you tell us your name?” Some social worker whose name he had already forgotten was sitting in the chair across from him, smiling at him eagerly.  
“No.” He replied. She tipped her head, and he lifted his eyebrows in response.  
“What about your parents?”  
“Don’t have any.” He said, glaring at the woman, who was way too peppy and bright.  
“Were going to find out anyways. You might as well just tell us.” She said. He just stared at her.  
“Fine. You don’t wanna talk? That’s fine. We’re putting you with a foster family for now, and you can come back to the station tomorrow for more questioning.” The woman finally walked away, and Percy was glad to see her go.  
129 taps of his shoe later she had returned, with a middle aged man with sandy blonde hair and gray eyes. He was accompanied by a younger Asian woman, her hair highlighted red and wrapped tightly in a bun.  
“So I hear you’re going to be coming home with us? I’m Frederick Chase, and this is my wife.” He said, smiling.  
Honestly, Percy was a little shocked. He was not expecting them to look this nice. Usually only the little kids got the nice parents. No one cared about sarcastic teenage boys who could barely read. He nodded at them, standing up.   
“What’s your name? They say you haven’t told them.” The woman asked, smiling at him sympathetically.   
“John.” He said the first name that came to his head, and the Asian woman pursed her lips, because he was so obviously lying. But neither of them said anything more on the subject.  
Percy assumed there would be paperwork, there always was, but they simply led him out to their car. He got into the backseat, inspecting the interior of the nice SUV, and wondered how such wealthy, nice people ended up fostering. They obviously didn’t need the money that came along with it.  
They were silent on the drive. Percy twisted the bracelet around his wrist, the last thing his mother had given him before she fled to avoid being arrested for a crime she didn’t commit. She left him behind to protect him, and he hadn’t see her since he was 14 years old. That was 2 years ago. He had been in foster care ever since.  
“We have a daughter. You’ll meet her when we get inside. She’s your age. We also have twin boys, but they’re most likely asleep. You can meet them tomorrow.” The Asian woman-who hadn’t said her name- told him, as they pulled into the driveway. The house was big. Bigger than anything Percy had ever lived in.  
He followed them inside and up the stairs where they buzzed around an empty bedroom, looking for sheets and pillows.  
“I can do it.” He said, clearing his throat.  
Mrs. Chase turned towards him, giving him a look of confusion.  
“The bed. I can make it.”  
“Oh that’s not-“  
“I can do it.” He repeated, walking towards her. He held a hand out for the blankets, and she reluctantly gave them to him.  
“Alright. Well. Sleep well.” She said, smiling. Percy looked down at the floor, and didn’t move until she was gone.  
He set to work fitting the covers over the small twin bed, remarking on how he had never slept in a house, or on a bed, this nice in his entire life.  
“Need some help?” A girl’s voice said. He snapped his head up, and caught a pair of grey eyes. A deeply tanned girl stood by the door, twirling her blonde ringlets around her finger. She arched her eyebrows, clearly waiting for a response.  
“Um-uh no. No I’m fine.” Percy said, his cheeks flushing. She probably thought he was an idiot. Great.  
“I’m Annabeth.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest, leaning against the door.  
“I’m-“  
“If you’re going to lie about it, don’t tell me.”   
Percy blushed again, and she shrugged.  
“Hey I get it. You’re hiding from something. You don’t have to tell me. I’ll see you in the morning I guess.”   
She reached to shut the door, and Percy surged forward, grabbing it before she could.  
“My name is Percy.”   
And with that he shut the door, leaving the girl-Annabeth-on the other side.  
-  
He woke the next morning to a knock on his door.  
“John? It’s time for breakfast, and then we have to take you back to the station.”  
Percy groaned, and pressed his pillow to his face, ignoring the voice.  
After a few more knocks, he reluctantly told them he was coming, and pulled his shirt-sweaty from twisting in a nightmare infested sleep-off himself and tossed it on the bed.  
“Look my dad said-“  
The girl named Annabeth busted in the door, and Percy jumped.  
“Oh my god I’m sorry I um-“She flushed scarlet, looking everywhere except at his chest.   
Percy blushed too, and not because he was unfit, or because a pretty girl was seeing him shirtless.  
He was actually in great shape. He had taken to running, it helped him focus on things, kept him from repeatedly hitting his head on the wall.  
He was embarrassed because she was seeing the scars lacing up his stomach.  
The first foster family he had been at, the father had been a fan of punishment. And Percy, being himself, always took the blame when one of the little kids broke something or messed something up.  
The punishment was lashes. There were 6 scars about a foot long running in every direction.  
He reached for the clean shirt sitting on his backpack, and pulled it over his head.  
“It’s fine. Just give me a second to change.”  
Annabeth nodded, her face still bright red, and left the room.  
Percy changed into his jeans, slipped on his converse, and headed downstairs.   
“You’re awake!” The Asian woman said as he entered the kitchen, smiling at him, “I’m sorry we didn’t have time for proper introductions last night. My name is Lana Chase, you met Frederick, and the twins are Matthew and Bobby. And then there’s Annabeth over there with her face in a book.” Mrs. Chase said, gesturing to where Annabeth sat on the perch near the window, and then to the boys playing with their food at the table.  
“We met last night.” Annabeth said, looking up and smiling at him. Her smile froze him, as did any attention from someone like her does, and nodded.  
“So are you going to tell us your name?” Mrs. Chase asked, handing him a plate of toast and eggs. He sat down on one of the bar stools, shrugging. Annabeth put down her book and sat next to him, nudging him with her elbow.  
“Yeah, ‘John’ are you going to tell us your name?” She lifted her brows and winked at him, earning a small smile from him in return.  
He swallowed the sand in his throat, and decided he needed to trust these people. He had gotten lucky with this family. If he behaved, he could stay. Most fosters don’t get lucky.  
“It’s Percy.” He said, breaking from Annabeth’s gaze.  
“Percy? That’s a very nice name dear.” Mrs. Chase said, smiling at him.  
“If you want, I can take Percy with me to the store. Help him get lay of the land since he’s probably going to be here a while.” Annabeth said, standing up as quickly as she had sat down.  
“That sounds nice dear. Matthew-don’t throw food at your brother!”   
Annabeth rolled her eyes, and nodded her head at the door.  
Percy stuffed his eggs in his mouth, tossed the plate in the trash, and followed Annabeth out onto the sidewalk.  
“So what’s your story?” Annabeth asked as they walked.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Don’t be stupid. You know what I mean.”  
Percy sighed, and nodded. He felt like he could trust her, and   
“My step father framed my mother for a murder he committed. Planted the evidence, pleaded to the court, everything, and they believed him instead of her. The day before they came to arrest her, her best friend who worked at the station and knew she was innocent, handed her a place ticket and told her to run. Mom thought my step father Gabe would keep me, and so she left. She left me this,” He held up the thin leather band he had around his wrist, “told me she loved me that I would be okay, and then she left. That was 2 years ago.”  
Annabeth looked over at him sadly, but said nothing, urging him to continue.  
“Gabe didn’t want me. Claimed he couldn’t house the child of a murderer or some bullshit. Next week I was in my first foster house.”  
“I’m sorry.” She said, staring down at her shoes.  
“It is what it is.”  
“So why are you here? What happened at your last house?” She asked as they turned down another street.  
“I stole something. One of the little girls who was there, she got migraines really bad. But the medicine was so expensive, the family wouldn’t pay for it. She got a really bad one one night, and I couldn’t take it, so I took some medicine from their medicine cabinet. They were done with me after that, and I ran away. Got caught two weeks later, and now here I am. Sucks doesn’t it?” He laughed humorlessly, raking a hand through his hair.  
“You just got dealt a bad hand.” She said as they entered the parking lot of the store. The moment was broken as they walked in, but Percy felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest, a relaxed feeling he had missed.  
-  
“You’re going to be fine.” Annabeth said from the bathroom doorway, two weeks later as Percy messed with his hair trying to make it look decent.  
“I know. I just hate school. With a passion.”  
Percy was still staying with the Chases, and now school was starting, and with it the hope of an actual home for Percy. He had heard the word adoption whispered one night as he crept into the kitchen to get water. He tried not to get his hopes up, but the prospect of not moving around anymore, of staying with people like this, he couldn’t help but want it.  
And he had a friend. Sure, Annabeth Chase was not the person he would imagine being his closest friend, but he had to admit that she was pretty awesome.  
“Do I look okay?” He asked, blush rising in his cheeks.  
Annabeth smirked, and stepped towards him, straightening his t shirt.  
“You look great. Now let’s go.” She grinned, and gestured towards the door.  
“Is it too late to just quit?”  
“You can’t quit school. Unless you want to work at McDonalds for the rest of your life.”  
“They do have good fries.”  
Annabeth shot him a look, and he groaned, following her.  
Percy hummed the Jaws theme as they approached school and Annabeth scoffed.  
“You’re so melodramatic.”  
Percy laughed, tugging on her backpack strap.  
“I’m kidding. Let’s do this. I’m ready to get my learn on. Not.”  
With that the school year had begun.  
Percy met a blonde guy named Jason in his third period, who sat with Percy, Annabeth, and his girlfriend Piper at lunch. They all gave Percy tips about the teachers, and who not to talk to. Percy had friends, on his first day.   
“Don’t listen to him, he’s trying to freak you out.” Piper said as the four of them sat down at a table for lunch, smacking her boyfriend on the arm.  
“Mrs. Jones is terrifying! I’m telling the truth. Be careful, dude.” Jason said.  
“Thanks man.” Percy replied, nodding, a smile playing on his lips.  
Annabeth looked back and forth between the two of them, an incredulous look on her face.  
“Okay, in his defense, he is right. I fell asleep in class last year and she smacked my hand with a ruler. I’m pretty sure that’s illegal.” Annabeth put in, leaning on the table.  
Percy’s eyes widened, and the others laughed.  
“You’ll be fine.” Annabeth nudged his side, and it sent a flutter through his stomach. He ignored it, trying to calm his racing pulse, and looked down at his food.  
-  
Percy sat at the tiny desk in his room later that week, hands pressed to his temple, the words from the textbook swirling like smoke above his head.  
“Th-he A-A-Azt-ec Em-“ Percy tried saying the words aloud, but was struggling nonetheless.  
“You okay?” Annabeth poked her head through the door, looking concerned.  
“Yeah I’m good.” He lied, giving her a plastic smile.  
“Are you dyslexic?” She asked, cocking her head.  
“Uh…Yeah.” He said, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck.  
“Really? Me too. It used to be really bad, but I’ve gotten way better over the years.”  
“How?”  
“I’m stubborn as hell,” She grinned, “and I didn’t want to be held back by something like that. I forced myself to read all the time. So much I had a constant headache. It’s still hard, but Rome wasn’t built in a day.”  
Percy smiled softly at her.  
“You need some help?” She asked, pointing at his textbook.  
“Yes.” He said, sighing gratefully.  
Annabeth grabbed the book off his desk, sitting down cross-legged on his bed, and he followed, sitting across from her.  
“Are you sure? You probably have some other stuff to do…” Percy stammered.  
“Shut up. It’s fine. Now.” She looked down at the page, finding where he had left off, and he found himself staring at her. It sent a flutter through his chest, which he promptly ignored, like he had been since it happened the first time.  
“Don’t stare at me. It’s distracting,” She said, smirking, “Alright. The Aztec Empire came to an end around 1521 when…”  
-  
“If you don’t do it I’m going to kill you. Or seriously maim you. Or something like that.” Annabeth threatened, her feel curled Indian style on Percy’s bed.  
“Annabeth what’s the point?” Percy muttered, leaning back in the small chair at his desk.  
“What’s the point? The point is that you’re really good, and when you’re really good at something like this, you have to go for it. This could be a free ride to college.”   
School was two months in, and swim team try outs were next week.  
And Percy was long overdue for a mess up that would get his bags packed and sent to another home.  
“I’m just going to end up leaving anyways.” He whispered, not looking at her.  
“What?”  
“I’m just going to end up leaving anyways.” He repeated.  
Annabeth sucked in a breath, and he didn’t have to look at her to know the way her face looked.  
“This is how it works. I get settled, I join some club or team or something, and then I have to leave it and start over.”  
“It’s different here, Percy.”  
“Can we just not talk about this anymore?” Percy pleaded, looking over at her. He noticed that the way the light caught her face made her look beautiful, and felt his breath catch in his throat.  
He forced down whatever he had just felt, because the end of the path things like that led to was not good.  
“Let’s watch a movie. I’ll get my laptop.” Annabeth said, grinning. She hopped off the bed and headed to her room.  
When she came back, she held her computer and a bowl of popcorn in her hands.  
They sat down next to each other on the bed, their legs touching, and Annabeth nudged him  
“If I get scared can I hold your hand?” She teased.   
“It might be me doing the hand holding.” Percy said, the words feeling sticky when they left his mouth.  
An hour in, and the main characters friend was dead, and her boyfriend and she sat cowered in a closet.  
“We all knew this was coming.” Annabeth said, groaning softly.  
“You picked the movie.” Percy countered.  
“Romantic setting isn’t it?” Annabeth whispered, looking over at him.  
He knew she was talking about the movie, but the tone of her voice was wrong, and it twisted his stomach into knots.  
Percy turned towards her, their faces dangerously close.  
“Yeah.” He whispered, heart thundering in his chest.  
Annabeth looked down at his mouth, and he knew what was coming, and he knew it was wrong, but he didn’t stop her from leaning in.  
Their lips were mere centimeters from brushing when he pulled away, a disappointed sigh leaving Annabeth’s mouth.  
“We can’t do that.” Percy said, licking the lips that had almost touched Annabeth’s a few seconds ago.  
“I know. I know. I’m sorry.” She said, shaking her head.  
They spent the rest of the movie tensed awkwardly, both praying for it to end so they could escape each other.  
-  
“You what?” Percy choked, sitting around the table at dinner the next night.  
“We want to adopt you.” Mrs. Chase repeated, her eyes brimming with tears.  
“For real? Like, I would live here, forever?” Percy asked, his face still frozen in shock.  
“Well not forever, but until you go off to college, yes.” Mr. Chase laughed, reaching for his wife’s hand.  
Percy looked over at Annabeth, and saw that the shock on her face mirrored his.  
“I don’t even know what to say.” He whispered, looking down at his lap.  
“You could say yes.” Mr. Chase said.  
“Does that sound okay boys? A new brother?” Mr. Chase asked Matthew and Bobby. The twins looked at each other, grinned, and nodded in unison.  
“I think we have their approval!”  
“Annabeth, you’ll have another brother!” Mrs. Chase said excitedly. Percy flicked his eyes toward her, and felt nauseous.   
He told himself last night was a fluke, that it meant nothing.  
You couldn’t have feelings for foster siblings. Especially not adopted siblings. It never ended well, for either party.   
And this, this was a chance for him. A chance to finally settle down somewhere, to find a home, to make real friends. He couldn’t let an almost kiss that didn’t mean anything ruin his chances.  
“So Percy, what do you say?”  
He looked around at them, all but Annabeth.  
“I’d really love it.”   
This was it.  
He would have a family again.  
-  
Over the next few weeks, the Chase’s went out and got all the paperwork, and talked to all the right people.  
They went to the courthouse and when the papers were signed, everyone cried, even Percy, though he would never admit it. They went out and picked stuff out for his room, and it sent warmth through him.  
He hadn’t felt this happy in years.  
But something was wrong.  
Every time he met Annabeth’s eyes she looked away, a sick look on her face. She stayed out of all conversation, saying that she didn’t feel good.  
“How about dinner and a movie?” Mrs. Chase asked as they were all driving in the car, the twins singing along to the Disney music on the radio.  
The two of them both celebrated, and Mr. Chase said it sounded like a great idea.  
Percy looked at Annabeth, who sat as far away from his as she could in the back row of the car.  
“That sound good to you two?” Mr. Chase asked, looking back at them.  
“Yes.” Annabeth said softly, with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.  
Percy nodded, the same look on his face as Annabeth.  
Suddenly, he didn’t feel so good either.  
-  
“You two want to go get snacks?” Mr. Chase asked, looking back and forth at Percy and Annabeth, who sat on opposite ends of the family at the movie.  
“Sure.” Annabeth said, nodding.   
“Could you get my jacket out of the car? You should be able to get back in.” Mrs. Chase smiled at them, and Percy told her they definitely would.  
They gave them money and the keys, and Percy followed Annabeth out of the theater.  
“Are you okay?” He asked as soon as they entered the dim lights of the theater hallway.  
“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” She replied, not looking at him.  
“I don’t know I just…” He trailed off, and they walked the rest of the way in silence.  
The sun had set since they had gone into the theater, having gotten there thirty minutes early, a family tradition apparently.  
Percy grabbed the jacket from the front seat and shut the door, finding Annabeth leaning against the car, that same look on her face.  
He stepped in front of her, and bit his lip.  
“Annabeth…” He whispered, not knowing what to do.  
She met his eyes, and a second later she was in his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she hugged him tightly. His hands stayed at his sides, but a moment later they wrapped around her.  
He felt her body shake, and though he had no idea why, he held her anyway.  
She pulled away and looked down at her toes, her back pressed against the car.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked softly, slightly afraid of what her answer would be.  
“I’m a bad person.” She whispered.  
“What?” Percy asked, surprise filling his voice.  
“I wish you hadn’t been adopted.” She said, finally looking at him. Her eyes brimmed with tears, and Percy yearned to reach out and brush them away.  
“Why?”   
He took a step towards her without thinking, and she bunched his shirt in her fingers.  
She reached up on her tiptoes and brushed her lips across his, so light he could barely feel it.  
She opened her eyes to look at him, and let go.  
“That’s why.”  
Instead of replying, he moved closer, pressing her against the car. He smashed his lips to hers, igniting them. Her hands found his hair, and he gripped her hips, wanting to kiss her forever.  
It was what he had been waiting for, what he didn’t even know he needed. But he was kissing her and everything inside him was alive and he never wanted to stop.  
But then his mind came back, and he broke away from her.  
“Annabeth.” He breathed, holding his hands at his side.  
She brushed a finger along her lips, and nodded sadly.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She said, turning away from him.   
Before he could stop her, she ran back inside.  
He brought a hand up to his lips, lightly running a finger over where hers had just been.  
He took a shaking breath, and walked back inside the theater, trying to ignore the thudding of his heart.  
-  
“What did you two think?” Mrs. Chase asked, turning around to look at Percy and Annabeth, who sat as far apart from one another as they could in the third row of the car.  
“I thought it was awesome.” Percy said robotically. Annabeth agreed, nodding her head absently as she looked out the window. Percy could see something was wrong, and even though he knew he shouldn’t, he yearned to reach out and grab her hand.  
“Are you two alright?” Mr. Chase asked, catching their gazes in the rearview mirror.  
“Yeah. Just ate too much popcorn.” Annabeth said, plastering a light smile on her face. Percy gave the same excuse, and stared at his feet.  
-  
Percy woke to moaning coming in through the thin wall behind his bead. He pressed his ear against the plaster, and realized Annabeth was having a nightmare.   
Before he could stop himself, he pulled a t shirt over his head and walked out the door and over to her room. He opened the door softly, padding over to where she thrashed on the bed. He grabbed her wrist, trying to wake her.  
Her eyes snapped open, and she jolted backwards, a light shriek escaping her lips.  
“It’s alright. It’s me.” He whispered, watching her with concern. She looked down at his hand, and he moved to pull it away. But before he could, she wound her fingers in his. Percy could feel her pulse rocket through her wrist, and he sat down beside her.  
“Are you okay?” He asked.  
“Yeah. Nightmare.” She said softly, looking down.  
In this light, the moon streaming in through a crack in her curtains, he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looked.  
“I just wanted to…” He said, trailing off, running a hand through his messy bed hair.  
“Thank you.”  
“No problem.”   
They both looked at each other for a moment, neither saying anything.  
“I’ll go then, if you’re okay.” Percy said, biting his cheek.  
“Okay.” Annabeth replied.  
Percy squeezed her hand before pulling away, and he started the walk over to the door. Before he could shut it, Annabeth called his name.  
“Yeah?”  
“Could you…could you stay with me?” She asked shyly, meeting his gaze with a frightened one of her own.  
“I don’t know if that’s a good idea-“He said nervously.  
“Please.” She asked.  
And because she did, he had to.  
Percy stepped over to her bed hesitantly, and she pulled the covers back.  
“If you don’t want to its-“  
“No. It’s fine.” Percy said in a hushed voice.  
Annabeth nodded, and scooted over. Percy slid in beside her, and rested his head on the pillow. Before he could do anything, Annabeth moved so she was pressed against his chest. After a moment of hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces.  
“Is this okay?” She asked softly.  
Percy murmured softly in reply, pulling her into him.  
And though everything inside him knew this was wrong, he let himself fall asleep curled around her.  
-  
Percy woke to the sun in his eyes. He felt a tickle of hair on his arm, and the pressure of feet on his. He looked over and saw Annabeth, her head curled into his chest.   
She stirred when he shifted, and looked up at him sleepily.  
“Morning.” She murmured, burrowing into him again.  
“Morning.” He replied, running a hand through her hair.  
They lay there for another few minutes before Annabeth sighed sadly, tipping her head up to look at him.  
“You have to go.” She whispered, her eyes sad.  
“I know.” He replied, pursing his lips.   
But neither of them made a move.  
“I shouldn’t have stayed.” Percy said.  
“I shouldn’t have let you.”   
Percy ran a hand through his hair and got off the bed, standing facing the door.  
“I’m sorry.” Annabeth said softly.  
Percy didn’t answer, just went back to his room, laid back on his bed, and thought about how utterly fucked he was.  
-  
“So, Perce. I hear a certain someone got adopted.” Piper said at lunch, pointing her fork at him.   
“Yep.” Percy replied, jamming his pizza into his mouth.  
“Yep? That’s it? Thats huge!” Jason exclaimed, piggybacking off of Pipers excitement.   
“When was the big day?”  
“Couple weeks ago. They wanted to get everything done before announcing it.” Percy said, not looking at Annabeth.  
“Oh my god!” Piper squealed, clapping her hands together. She noticed what she was doing, and quickly placed them in her lap.  
“I mean, oh my gosh, in a non-popular girl way.” She said, nodding her head. Jason put an arm around her and squeezed.  
“You’re a girly girl at heart, Pipes.” She pulled away, sticking her tongue out at him.  
“You’re really quiet Annabeth. Not liking sharing a bathroom with this hog?” Jason asked, grinning.  
Annabeth looked up from her sandwich, smiling thinly.  
“Yep, that’s it.” She looked back down at her food, and Jason cleared his throat.  
“Are you guys gonna do to the dance?”  
“Jason, its so cliché.” Piper whined.  
“But it’s fun!” He retorted.  
“Come on! You two are going, right?” He asked, looking over at them.  
“Nah.” Percy said, shrugging.  
“What, there’s not some girl you wanna tango with?” He said, wiggling his brow.  
Annabeth coughed on her water beside them, wiping her napkin across her lips.  
“You okay?” Piper asked, furrowing her brows.  
“Wrong pipe.” She choked.  
Percy looked over at her with concern, but she wouldn’t meet his eyes.  
“I’m not really into anyone right now.”   
Jason shrugged, and Piper looked back and forth between the two.  
“Are you guys okay? Did you fight or something?” Piper asked.  
Percy flashed back to Annabeth’s lips on his, and her body pressed to his chest, the feel of her hair between his fingers.  
“Percy keeps leaving the toilet seat up.” Annabeth said unconvincingly.  
“It is a shared bathroom.” Percy retorted.  
“You don’t have to do it.”  
“You know I can’t control it.”  
“I can’t either.” Annabeth snapped.  
And suddenly they weren’t talking about the bathroom at all.  
“Whoa whoa whoa. Let’s chill! Siblingly love!” Percy cringed as Jason spoke, but nodded.  
“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” Annabeth murmured.  
-  
Over the next month lots of family came to town. They all hugged Percy, welcomed him, kissed his cheeks.   
It was nice to have a family again. It really was.  
But something was wrong.  
Because he had fallen in love with Annabeth.   
-  
Annabeth lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling.  
“Annabeth?” She turned her head as her stepmom came in, and brushed her cheeks to get rid of any tears.  
“Hi.” She said softly, sitting up.  
“Why don’t you want to go out with us tonight?”  
“I told you. I don’t feel good.”  
“I know you’re not really sick.” She said, sitting on the edge of her bed.  
“What?” Annabeth asked, freezing in place.  
“I know heartbreak when I see it.” She said softly, reaching up and touching Annabeth’s cheeks.  
Annabeth looked down at her lap, shutting her eyes, trying to keep the tears in.  
“Oh.”  
“Wanna talk about it?” She asked.  
“There’s nothing to talk about.” Annabeth whispered.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I can’t be with him. I can’t. That’s all there is to it.”  
“Love is love, honey.”  
“Trust me.” Annabeth said.  
“If it’s meant to be, it’ll happen.” Mrs. Chase said.  
“Look, I appreciate it, I do, but its not meant to be, or anything like that.”  
“Annabeth…”  
“Could I just be alone?”  
She pursed her lips, and rubbed her hand across Annabeths cheek, standing up.  
“Of course, Honey.”  
She shut the door, and Annabeth curled up, finally letting the tsunami loose.  
-  
That night everyone went out to dinner. Percy offered to stay home with Annabeth, and they let him, though they protested.  
The minute they left he regretted his decision. Because Annabeth was right upstairs, and they were alone, and he wanted nothing more than to go up there and pull her into his arms. Which was exactly what he couldn’t do.  
He sat down on the couch and picked at his fingernails, trying to resist the urge to go up to her.  
“Percy?” He snapped his head up, finding Annabeth standing in boxers and a thin tank top, her arms crossed over her chest. Her curly hair fell in ringlets around her face, and she bit her lip.  
“What are you doing here?” She asked.  
“Were you crying?” He blurted, seeing her puffy cheeks. She reached her hands up to touch them, and clenched her teeth.  
“No-o” She said, her voice cracking.  
Percy stood up and walked near her. She backed against the wall, shutting her eyes.  
“Please, don’t.” She whispered.  
“But I-“  
“Don’t.”   
A tear slipped down her cheek, and she wiped it away angrily.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked softly. He had no idea how to handle a crying girl, but he wanted to make her feel better. He wanted to keep her safe forever.  
“Nothing.” She snapped. Her eyes softened, and she shook her head.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay.” Percy said, reaching a hand up to push her hair behind her ears. His hand stopped on her cheek, and she leaned into it.  
“Percy…” She said, looking into his eyes.  
He nodded, and pulled his hand back.  
“How do I make this stop?” Percy asked, looking down at his socks.  
Annabeth didn’t answer, and they stood in silence.  
“I don’t know how to make it stop, Annabeth.” Percy whispered.  
“I look at you and its-its home. And not in the way it should be.” He said, looking up at her. She grabbed his hands and twined their fingers together, breathing shakily.  
“I don’t know how to fight it anymore.” Annabeth said, looping a finger through his belt loop, pulling him closer. His hands moved to her waist, and she looked at him through feathered lashes.  
“Tell me to stop.” He said, feeling as if he was swallowing glass.  
“I-“  
He brushed his lips against her neck, and he could feel her shiver.  
Her hands moved up his arms, brushing his shoulders, before threading her fingers through his hair.  
He leaned his forehead against hers, and they both opened their eyes. Annabeth smiled lightly, and she closed the distance.  
This kiss was soft. Percy lightly brushed his lips across hers, his tongue flicking across her lip. She murmured something, and backed against the wall, their bodies pressed together.  
Percy pulled away to brush his fingers along her cheek, and she flushed.  
His heart pounded in his chest, and Annabeth placed her hand on it, smiling as she felt it. She brought his hand up her heart, and he felt hers beat too.  
She bit her lip nervously, and lightly pushed him away from the wall. She led him up the stairs, not letting go of his hands. Percy swallowed, terrified but alive.  
He laid her down on her bed gently, bringing his lips to hers.  
She reached up for him, bringing him down to her. She kicked backwards, laying on the bed, pulling Percy on top of her. He held himself up with his elbows, but after a moment Annabeth pulled him down, so they lay next to each other. She wound her legs in his, and smiled shyly.  
Percy crushed his mouth to hers, their lips moving together rhythmically. He bumped into her nose and she giggled into his mouth. He laughed too, kissing her nose before moving back down to her mouth. His hands traveled down her hip and up her back, igniting them both.  
He slid a hand under her shirt, his hand grazing the small of her back.  
“Wait-“ He breathed.  
“Hmm?” She mumbled, pulling away to look at him.  
“I’m not ready to-I don’t-“Her face flushed, and she nodded quickly.  
“We don’t have to.” She answered, relaxing him.  
He kissed her forehead, and lay with his head on the pillow facing her.  
“I would have thought youd be dying to do this.” Annabeth teased.  
Percys lips pulled up in a smile, his green eyes bright. Annabeths lips were red from kissing Percy, and he skimmed a finger across them.   
“Can we just stay like this forever?” She whispered, drawing their laced hands into the air, looking at them. She twisted them around, and Percy smiled.  
She brought them back down, and her face fell.  
“Please tell me we can.” She said sadly, looking at him with broken eyes.  
Percy pulled her closer, their chests touching.  
“Of course. Why wouldn’t we?” He said, smiling, moving so his nose grazed hers.  
“Tell me a story, Percy.”   
“What kind?”  
“Our story.” She said, shutting her eyes.  
“Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl. She lived in a castle with her family, but she was alone.”  
Annabeth sighed.  
“There was also a boy. He came from the woods, and his family was gone. He always said the wrong thing, but for some reason, they liked him. The beautiful girl’s family let him stay with them. He was happy.”  
“The girl became his best friend. Sure, there were others, but she was his, and he was hers. All was well.”  
“Then what happened?” Annabeth whispered.  
“He fell in love with her.” Annabeth gasped softly, not opening her eyes.  
“He should have known he would. She was beautiful, and smart, and brave, and everything he didn’t know he needed.”  
“She loved him too, you know.” Annabeth said, lips curving upward.  
“Their family was happy for them. They spent the rest of their days together in the castle, and lived happily forever.”  
“Forever?”  
“Forever.” He replied, his throat closing up.  
He felt a pang in his chest, because he knew they wouldn’t get a forever. They had right now.  
“Hey Annabeth?” Percy breathed.  
“Hmm?” She said.  
“I think I might love you.” He said, voice light.  
“I think I might love you too.”  
“Not like a sister.”  
Annabeth nodded, and opened her eyes.  
“It’s gonna be okay.” She said, this time comforting Percy. She brought her hand up to his cheek, and he nodded his head.  
They laid like that until they heard the garage door rumble, and they separated, Annabeth on her bed, Percy in her desk chair, too far apart.  
-  
They spent the next month hiding. Light kisses in corners, hand brushing under blankets, stolen glances.  
It was wrong. Percy knew it was wrong.  
He knew it couldn’t go on. Because eventually the family would find out. And how would they explain that?  
“Hi I’m in love with my sister. I mean technically she’s my foster sister, but basically it’s just as wrong.”  
But every time he folded her in his arms, every time she snuck into his room, every time her lips touched his everything felt right.  
-  
“You sure you two don’t want to go?” Mr. Chase asked, loading the camping stuff into the car.  
“Dad, you know I don’t do bugs.” Annabeth said, wrinkling her nose, leaning against the house.  
“Come on, Bethy! It’ll be fun!” One of the twins said, sticking his head out the window.  
“Thanks, but no thanks.” Annabeth said, laughing.  
“And you Percy?”  
“Yeah…I’m not a big outdoorsy person either.” He shrugged, and flicked a glance to Annabeth.  
“Alright! Well. We’ll see you two in a week!”  
Spring break was a week off of school. A week with just Percy and Annabeth.  
“Don’t throw a party or burn down the house! If there’s an emergency, you know what to do.”  
“I know dad, I know!” Annabeth said, waving a hand.  
“Go. You wanna get the good spot.”  
Mrs. Chase smiled at them, and got into the car. They waved as the car pulled away, and once it was gone, Percy followed Annabeth into the house.  
“Looks like it’s just us.” Percy said as they shut the door, locking it behind him.  
“Percy?”  
He turned around, and saw Annabeth smiling at him shyly.  
“Yeah?”  
“Come here.” She said, smiling as she bit her lip.  
He stepped over to her, grabbing her hands, bringing his lips to hers.  
“What are we going to do, for a whole week?” She whispered, leaning over to his ear.  
“I don’t-Um-“Percy stammered, losing his words as her lips moved across his neck.  
She laughed, and stepped back.  
Percy groaned, and she grinned.  
“Plenty of time later.” She said, arching her brows.   
“Can we do something fun?” She asked. Percy nodded, and leaned against the counter.  
“What did you have in mind?”  
“Well…” She trailed off, rubbing a hand across the back of her neck.  
“Out with it…”   
“Can we go on a date?” She blurted, looking down at her feet.  
“Annabeth, that’s not such a good idea.” Percy said, frowning lightly.  
“I know. I know. I just…”  
“I know.”  
Annabeth didn’t look at him, and he felt his heart crack.  
“What about a movie?” He said quickly.  
“Hmm?”  
“We can go see an old one. The theater will be empty, it’s dark, and we can pig out.” He said, tipping her chin up with his finger.  
Her face lit up in a grin, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her face in his neck.  
“That sounds awesome.” She said.  
-  
“Top?” Annabeth asked through her popcorn stuffed mouth, gesturing at the completely empty theater. Percy nodded, and led them to the top.  
They settled in at the top in the corner, and though a few people filtered in, it was mostly empty. They pulled the armrest up, and leaned into each other. Percy didn’t let go of her hand, even when she threw popcorn at his face.  
“I’m not gonna kiss you like that, no way.” Annabeth whispered, wrinkling her nose.  
“What? Why not?” Percy asked, frowning at her.  
“You’re all buttery and pop corny.” She said, shaking her head.  
“Oh, you have a problem with this?” He asked, wiggling his brows.  
“Percy-“  
He leaned into her, covering her lips with his. She giggled, but kissed him back, bringing a buttered hand up to his cheek.  
“You’re so cheesy.” She said, breaking apart.  
He agreed, and pulled her further into his lap. She sighed softly, and he spent the whole movie playing with her hair.  
“Are you even watching?” She asked.  
“I’m watching you.” He murmured.  
She glared at him, but it softened into a grin. She leaned her head into his shoulder, and Percy had never felt more at home.  
-  
Every night, Percy stayed in Annabeth’s room. They curled up together on her small bed, and though it was tight, neither of them cared.  
They told each other stories and jokes and laid in bed until the sun was high in the sky.  
They played board games (which Annabeth beat Percy at every time) and watched movies and it was like their own little life.  
They were sitting on the couch, Annabeth’s legs in Percy’s lap, and she was working on homework.  
The doorbell rang, and Percy hopped up to get it. He handed the pizza guy money, and brought in the boxes.  
“Feast time!” He said, holding them high above his head. Annabeth shut her laptop, and smiled.  
She held a hand out, and he handed her a piece.  
They sat on the couch listening to music, and to say it nicely, they pigged out.  
The minute Annabeth was done, she opened her laptop again.  
“Wise girl.” Percy whispered, poking her with his foot.  
“Hmm?” She murmured, eyes not lifting from the computer.  
“Watcha doin?”   
“Working on an essay.” She replied.  
Percy groaned, and nudged her with his foot again.  
“What?”  
“That’s boring. Come over here.” He said, grinning slyly.  
“I have to finish this.” She said.  
“Break isn’t over for 4 more days. You have time.”  
“But I really want to-“  
“Nope.” Percy said, shaking his head.  
“But-“  
“Nahhhh.” Percy said, shutting her laptop and setting it on the coffee table.  
“You’re so lucky I saved that, Percy Jackson.” She said, glaring at him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.  
He grinned, and she stuck her tongue out.  
“I really need to finish it-“  
Percy brushed a finger along her waist line, under the hem of her shirt, and she quieted.  
She sucked in a breath, and Percy grinned mischievously.  
He moved his mouth to her neck, kissing it lightly.  
“What is it you need to do?”  
“I-I um.”   
“Hmm?”  
She sighed under his touch, bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck.  
“I was-“  
Percy lightly ran his tongue along her lip, and she moaned softly.  
“Fuck.” She said, looking once more at her computer before pushing Percy against the wall. He turned her around, lifting her up to straddle him, her legs wrapped around his back.  
She giggled as he pulled her closer, pushing his hair back from his face.  
Their lips were fire and every fleeting touch was adding gas to the flame.  
Annabeth slid her legs to the floor, not breaking apart as she dragged Percy up the stairs to his bedroom. His hands ran up and down the skin of her stomach, and she helped him pull her soft t shirt off. They fall back onto his bed, pulling Percy’s shirt off next.  
Annabeth brought her lips to all of the scars lacing his stomach, and he wound his hands through her hair, tipping his head back. She moved back up, meeting his lips again. She helped him undo her bra, and though she felt a blush rise over her cheeks as he lay her back to look at her, there was only wonder on his face.   
“You’re beautiful.” He murmured, his own cheeks flushed.  
He planted a trail of kisses along her stomach, and she gripped his hands tightly.  
Slowly, more of more came off until it was skin on skin. Percy wrapped his arms around her, and it was just them only them always only them.   
She whispered his name, and he yelled hers, and it was where they were always meant to be.  
In each other’s arms.  
-  
“It’s raining!” Annabeth shrieked as they left the theater the next night.   
“It is!” He said, looking at her mischievously.  
She narrowed her eyes, but before she could protest, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, running to the side of the theater, facing a big empty field. He pressed her against the brick, pushing her wet hair out of her face.  
“You’re lucky I don’t wear makeup. It would be everywhere.” Annabeth said, laughing.  
“You look beautiful without it.” Percy said, blushing.  
“Such a charmer.” Annabeth teased, wrapping her arms around his.  
“Now its your turn to call me beautiful.” He replied, nuzzling her neck. She giggled, tightening her grip.  
He pulled back to look at her, studying her face.  
“Hey Perce?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Kiss me.” She said, watching him intently.  
And he did.  
“Annabeth?” She jolted away from him, hearing her name called. Percy whipped around, and the two of them were looking into the eyes of Piper and Jason.  
“Piper-“Annabeth began.  
“What the hell is going on?” She asked, her eyes wide.  
“I-“  
She looked over at Percy, who still held her hand. She dropped it, and moved her hair out of her face.  
“Percy?” Jason asked, as shocked as Piper.  
He didn’t reply, just watched Annabeth.  
“You’re his brother, and—and you’re-“Piper stammered, frozen in place.  
“Piper-” Annabeth tried, breathing heavily, lips still numb from Percy’s.  
“It’s wrong, Annabeth.” Piper said. Jason didn’t speak, just looked at the two of them as if he’d never seen them before.  
“I know.”   
“It has to stop. This could change your adoption, Percy.” Jason said.  
Percy’s head jerked up, and his mouth gaped like a fish.  
“We have it under control.” Annabeth said, looking back and forth between the three.  
“Really? Because this sure as hell does not look under control.  
“I just…” Annabeth trailed off. There was nothing to say. They both knew how wrong it was. Down to their cores.  
“What are you going to do?” Jason asked.  
“We don’t-we don’t know.” Percy said, fighting the urge to grab Annabeth’s hand.  
But she did it first. He looked over at her as she did it, and he squeezed it. She smiled, though it didn’t reach her eyes. He nodded lightly. She didn’t have to speak to know what she was thinking.  
Percy looked over at Piper, who was staring down at their hands.  
As they had been standing, all four of them were soaked.  
“You know this is going to end badly.” Piper said.  
“Yeah.” Percy replied, running a hand through his dripping hair.  
Piper sighed, and looked over at Jason.  
“We have to go.” She said.  
“Okay.” Annabeth said, looking at the ground.  
“I don’t want either of you to get hurt.” She said.  
Then she grabbed Jason’s hand, and pulled him around the corner.  
-  
“What are we going to do?” Percy asked as he drove them home, the rain beating down against the windows.  
“I don’t know.” Annabeth said, looking out the window.  
“I just-“  
“Percy, we knew this was doomed from the beginning.” Annabeth said, sighing.  
Percy didn’t reply, just clenched the steering wheel tighter.  
“Say something.” She whispered.  
“What do I say?” He asked.  
“I don’t know.”  
When they got home, Percy slammed the car door, and went into the kitchen, downing a cup of water, hands pressed against the countertop.  
Annabeth came in after him, leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen, twisting the hem of her shirt in her fingers.  
“Percy.” She said.  
He turned around, not bothering to wipe the water droplets that dripped off his hair from the rain.  
“I’m sorry.” She said.  
“You’re right, Annabeth.”  
“What?”  
“You’re right. This never could have lasted.” Percy said, not looking at her.  
“Percy.”  
“We have to end it, Annabeth. We’ve been playing house for long enough, but it’s over.”  
She moved around to stand in front of him, but neither of them touched.  
“I don’t want this.” Annabeth said, one tear betraying her and slipping down her cheek. Percy’s cheek mirrored her, as two fell from his eyes.  
“You’re my best friend. That’s not changing” He whispered.  
His words jarred her, and more tears fell. Percy wrapped his arms around her, and she let him. He led her over to the couch, and pulled her into his lap. She cried into his shirt, and some of his own tears leaked into her hair. He held her long after her tears dried, neither one of them wanting to be the one to let go.  
When the clock on the wall struck midnight Annabeth lifted her head to look into Percy’s eyes.  
“I love you.”   
“I love you.” He mirrored.  
She grabbed his hand and pulled it up, both of them watching as they laced them together for the last time.  
-  
Annabeth lay alone in bed that night, her tears soaking the pillow. She knew Percy was across the wall, and she placed a hand against it, pretending he was too.  
At 2 am she called Piper, who answered with a worried tone.  
“I did it.” Annabeth whispered.  
“Oh, honey.” Piper said.  
“You know, I really do love him.”   
“I know you do. Just in the wrong way.”  
“That doesn’t make it hurt any less.”  
“Heartbreak is heartbreak, no matter what form.”  
Annabeth felt a sob bubble in her chest, and it escaped from her mouth.  
“Do you need me to come over?” Piper asked.  
“No.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah. I just needed you to know. Usually I would talk to Percy but…”  
“I understand.”  
“I’m sorry if I woke you up.”  
“No, you didn’t. Jason and I were watching a movie.”   
“I’m sorry.”  
“No, love. It’s alright. Get some sleep. Call me in the morning.”  
“I love you, Pipes.”  
“I love you too. Night.”  
“Night.”  
After she hung up, Annabeth still couldn’t sleep. She padded downstairs and sat in the middle of the living room on the floor, looking through pictures of her and Percy on the phone. She sat until her eyes were too blurry, and then she curled up on the couch, falling into a fitful sleep.  
-  
They skirted around each other until the Chase’s got home. Annabeth stayed in her room, and the only time she saw him was out the window when he got back from his runs. She couldn’t help but remember his fingers grazing her stomach, though thinking about them hurt.  
“Were back!” Annabeth pulled her hair into a bun and slugged downstairs, putting on a smile when her family came in.  
“Hey guys!” Annabeth said cheerily, hoping she was convincing.  
“Was it fun?” Percy asked, coming up behind her. She tried not to flinch, just moved forward to help with their bags.  
Everyone chattered, but Annabeth stayed silent, just taking everyone’s stuff to their rooms.  
“How was you guys week?” They asked at dinner that night, Percy and Annabeth avoiding each other’s eyes.  
The two shrugged, and Mrs. Chase smiled.  
“Ahhh. I see. Some sibling rivalry going on here. Sorry if that makes me happy.”  
Annabeth nodded, smiling plastic.  
“It means were really a family.” Mr. Chase said, smiling warmly at them.  
If only they knew the truth.  
-  
“Annabeth! Percy! Come downstairs right now!” Mr. Chase yelled. Percy narrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but headed down, seeing Annabeth in the hallway. She looked at him questioningly, and he shrugged. It was the most contact they had in days.   
They headed down the stairs and found Mr. and Mrs. Chase standing, both looking down at the iPad in their hands.  
“Yeah?” Annabeth asked, cocking her head.  
“What’s is this?” Mr. Chase asked, looking up at her angrily.  
“What are you talking about?” Annabeth asked.  
“This?” He growled, turning the iPad around so they could see it.  
There was a picture of Percy kissing Annabeth’s cheek, her mouth tipped back in laughter. They had taken it two weeks ago, during one of their selfie sessions, which Percy loved (and Annabeth did too, but she wouldn’t admit it.)  
“How did you get that?” Annabeth breathed, moving forward to look at it. Her father flipped through the pictures, and found the one of them kissing, nearly dropping it.  
“It doesn’t matter where we got it.” Mr. Chase said.  
“Annabeth, Percy, what is this?” Mrs. Chase asked, taking the iPad and setting it on the counter.  
Percy looked over at Annabeth and then back down at the floor.  
“Nothing? Neither of you have an explanation?” Mr. Chase exploded, throwing his hands up. Percy flinched, and Annabeth looked at him warily. He had told her how much yelling affected him, because in his worst foster home it was always a lead up to a lashing.  
“Please don’t yell dad.” She said, keeping her voice low.  
“Why the hell shouldn’t I?” He bellowed.  
Mrs. Chase put a hand on his arm.  
“The boys are sleeping.”  
He softened under her touch, and looked at the two of them.  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Chase.” Percy said, not knowing what else to say.  
“How long has this been going on?”  
“It’s not going on.” Annabeth said.  
“How long?” He repeated.  
“Since the beginning.” She said, biting her lip.  
“You mean to tell me, this whole time, you two have been going behind our backs?” Mrs. Chase asked.  
“No. No.” Annabeth said.  
“Its not her fault…” Percy trailed off, his words betraying him.  
“Both of you go upstairs. I can’t handle this right now.”  
They turned to leave, both walking up the stairs.  
“And stay in your own room!”  
Percy said nothing as they went up, and the silence was like needles.  
“They must have gotten synced somehow.” Annabeth said.  
“That’s the only way they got on there.”  
Percy was still silent, and Annabeth felt anger bubble.  
“Say something.” She hissed, turning to face him as they reached her door.  
He looked up at her, his green eyes shining.  
“I wish I had never met you.”  
“You don’t mean that.” Annabeth whispered.  
“No. You’re right. I don’t. But I wish I did. I wish I could hate you. Sometimes I think I do, then I look at you, and I love you so much I feel like I can’t breathe. And I always think about you. I think about your body under mine and I think about the little yellow apartment we would have and I think about you being some amazing architect, and still coming home and loving me, no matter how famous you are. I think about growing old with you.”  
Annabeth didn’t reply.  
“That what you wanted to hear?” He asked drily.  
Annabeth wiped away another angry tear, and marched into her room, slamming the door.  
-  
With two days left in the break, the house was tense, because no one was doing anything. Everyone was trying to pick up the pieces of the bomb that had been dropped.  
Mrs. Chase left their plates outside their doors, because both Percy and Annabeth refused to come out. Percy could hear Annabeth’s music thumping through the wall, and in the middle of the night he heard her crying. But he couldn’t go to her. He didn’t have the right anymore. He never did.  
He found himself thinking of his mother. He found himself missing her more than ever. Her absence was a hole in his heart.  
Dear mom, he wrote.  
I met someone. I know that I should ask how you’re doing, where you are, but you couldn’t answer anyway could you?  
So I decided I’ll tell you about her.  
She’s so beautiful, mom. When she laughs it’s like a melody, and I know that’s cheesy, but it’s also what you always wanted for me.  
And I love her, so much.  
But I can’t be with her.  
I guess the universe doesn’t like our family.  
I got adopted. Theyre not you, but they’re good. But she’s in the family. She’s my sister now, I guess. I can’t love her. But I do.   
If you were here, you’d know what to do. You were always good at these things.  
I miss you. Maybe someday, you can meet her. Maybe someday, I can see you again.  
I love you to the moon and back.  
Your son,  
Percy.  
Though it was filled with spelling mistakes, Percy sealed it into an envelope, licking it shut. He set it on his dresser with all the other letters had written her over the years, letters he hoped she would someday see.  
-  
“We have to figure out what to do.” Annabeth was sitting at the edge of the stairs, listening to her parents talk in the kitchen.  
“We can’t just throw him out. Were all he has. Were his family.” Mrs. Chase said.  
“If we keep them together, it’s just going to keep happening.”  
“We took responsibility, Frederick.”  
“I wouldn’t have, if I’d known this would happen.”  
Annabeth gasped, and covered her mouth with her hands.  
“Don’t say that. You know you love him. We all do.”  
“Especially her.” He said bitterly.  
“We’ll figure something out. But we all need some time. I can see it in their eyes, they’re trying. They don’t want this, same as us. At least credit them for that.”  
She could hear her father sigh, and she clenched her hands into fists.  
“You’re right.”  
“If this doesn’t go away, we’ll find out something to do with him. I will not keep him in this house with her. It’s wrong.”  
“I know, Frederick.”  
Annabeth backed up, standing outside of Percy’s door.  
She raised a hand and knocked lightly, though she knew she shouldn’t.  
Percy opened the door, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.  
“I’m sorry-I didn’t know what to do-and I just-you-“She stuttered, voice catching in her throat.  
Percy softened, and pulled her into his arms. She tucked her head into his shoulder, and he held her tight.  
“It’ll be okay.” He whispered, burying his face in her hair.  
“You don’t know what.”  
“Remember the story I told you?”  
She murmured a yes into Percy’s shirt.  
“That’s us. It’s a true story. But there’s always speedbumps. This is a bump.”  
“This is a car crash Percy.” Annabeth whispered.  
“No its not.”  
“Do you honestly think we’re getting a happy ending?”  
“I can always hope.”  
“It’s not-“Percy held a finger up to her lips, quieting her.  
“Don’t think like that.”  
Annabeth pulled away, breathing deeply.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come here.”  
“it’s okay.” Percy whispered.  
“No its not. It’s not because you’re my home, Percy. And you shouldn’t be.”  
Someone cleared their throat behind them, and they jerked apart. Mrs. Chase stood at the top of the stairs, watching them.  
“I was just getting some toilet paper.” She said, gesturing past them.  
“Please don’t tell dad, this was a onetime thing. I promise.” Annabeth pleaded.  
“Your secret is safe with me. Whatever you need to do, do it tonight. I’ll make sure he stays away.”  
“What?”  
She smiled softly.  
“This can’t go on. You know that. But I’m giving you tonight.”  
“Why would you-“  
“I was young and in love once. Now go.” She said.  
Percy looked down at Annabeth, and pulled her into his room.  
“This is it.” Annabeth whispered, looking up at him.  
“Yeah.” He replied, looking at her intently.  
They stood a foot apart, both wary of closing the distance.  
“Have I ever told you you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met?”  
“Percy-“  
“I’m serious. Inside and out.”  
“Percy please-“  
“We have one night. And I’m not wasting it.” Percy said, reaching out for her hand. She gave it to him, relaxing as they touched.  
“Can we stay here forever?” Annabeth asked, mimicking what she had said a long time ago.  
“Forever.” Percy assured her, smiling softly.  
He led her over to his bed and laid down on it. She laid beside him, the two of them as close as possible. Their legs were wound tightly, heads inches apart.  
“I don’t want to watch you fall for other people.” Annabeth whispered.  
“I know.”  
“I mean, I know eventually it’ll stop hurting. But I feel like ill always feel it.”  
“You wont. Youre going to find someone smart who makes you laugh, who holds you tight.” Percy said, the words leaving a bad taste in his mouth.  
“I want you.” She whispered.  
“Don’t talk about sad stuff.” He said, stroking her arm with his hand.  
“What do we talk about?”  
“Our life together.”  
“Percy-“  
“I’m serious.”  
She sighed, and moved closer to him, her head pressing into his chest.  
“Were going to have a yellow house right?” She asked.  
“Totally. And some little kids too. Were gonna live right across from the bus stop, so we can walk them there in the morning.”  
“And I’ll be an architect?”  
“An awesome one. And I’m going to be a marine biologist.”  
“Can we have a dog?”  
“We’ll have two. And just so you know, they’re going to be big, and they’re going to be allowed on the couch.”  
Annabeth giggled, and the sound warmed Percy.  
“Were going to be so fucking happy.”  
“We are.” Annabeth agreed, smiling.  
“In another world, another universe, were together. Were happy.” Annabeth said, letting one tear fall from her eye.  
“Tonight, that’s where we are. We have forever. But our forever is a little shorter than that one.” Percy said, wiping the tear away with his thumb.  
“Im scared, Percy.”  
“Its going to be alright.” He said, even though he didn’t quite believe it himself.  
They both held each other all night, neither drifting off to sleep, both dreading the moment they had to let go.  
-  
Life slowly went back to normal.   
Or at least, it seemed that way.  
Percy still loved Annabeth, and she still loved him. But they both pretended it was a stupid mistake, and Mr. Chase finally started to believe it.  
Neither Jason nor Piper ever mentioned it, and the only reminder was the few pictures that Percy and Annabeth still kept on their phones, though they claimed to have deleted them all.  
“Percy, your mom is on TV!” Annabeth yelled, settling on a news channel, standing up.  
“What?” He exclaimed, running into the living room. He dropped a cup of water, but neither of them noticed, but watching the headline.  
“Mass murderer being acquitted. Evidence arising blaming her husband, who framed her.”  
“Oh my god.” Percy breathed, dropping to his knees.  
“Do you know what this means?” Annabeth asked.  
“What?”  
“You get to go home.” She said, eyes bright.  
“I get to go home? I get to go home.” Percy said, laughing. He jumped up, picking Annabeth up and swinging her around.  
He set her back on the ground and stepped back, clearing his throat.  
“I’m really happy for you Percy.” She said.  
It took weeks for Percy’s mother to come out of hiding. It started with brief phone calls, hints about when she would be back. But this was what Percy had expected. After years of hiding, it was hard to lift the rock up and come out into the sun.  
-  
“So, it seems you’ll be leaving us soon Percy?” Mr. Chase asked as they all sat around the dinner table.  
“Err-I guess.” He said, pushing his food around.  
“Because we got a call today from the agency. When your mother gets her home, you’ll be able to move in with her.”  
Percy jerked his head up, cocking it.  
“What?”  
“She’s signing papers tomorrow. She has an interview with the agency to make sure she’s okay to take care of you, but after that, you get to go with her.”  
Percy’s face lit up, and he felt Annabeth grab his hand under the table. He squeezed it, and though he tried, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face.  
-  
Percy stood by the door, feet tapping.  
“Percy. She’ll be here soon.” Annabeth said, placing a hand on his arm.  
“I know. I know. I just-it’s been so long and-“  
“I know.” Annabeth said, smiling at him. He smiled back, grabbing her hand. She let him take it, and squeezed it.  
A few minutes later a small black car pulled up on the curb. A dark haired woman got out of the driver’s seat, a man with sandy hair getting out of the passenger’s side. The minute he saw her Percy ran out the door, pulling his mother into his arms.   
He felt her sob, and he started to cry too.  
“Mom.” He said, hugging her tightly.  
“My boy.” She said, pulling back to look at him. She ran a hand along his cheeks, her eyes shining.  
“I’ve missed you so much.”  
“I’ve missed you too.”  
She hugged him again, before stepping away.  
“This is my husband, Paul. He’s helped me all this time.”  
Percy met the man, and approved. He was 100x more man than Gabe had been.  
“Can you forgive me for leaving, baby?” Mrs. Jackson asked, looking at him with a smile.  
“I already have.” Percy said.  
-  
Three weeks passed, and with all of the publicity surrounding his mother’s case, Percy didn’t see Annabeth. He learned who his mother was all over again, and the void in his heart had been filled.  
Except for a little piece.  
He stood at the Chase’s door, his hands shaking as he knocked.  
One of the boys opened the door, and Percy asked if Annabeth was there.   
She came to the door, and when she saw him, she came outside and shut the door behind her.  
“Hi.” She said.  
“Hi.”  
“How is it with your mom?” She asked.  
“Amazing.”  
“I’m glad, Percy.” She said, looking up at him.  
He reached for her hand, and she gave him an odd look.  
“I think I’m allowed to do this now.” Percy said, smiling shyly at her.  
Her lips turned upwards, and she stepped towards him.  
“I think so.”  
“I have a question.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Annabeth Chase.”  
“Yes?”  
“Will you go out with me?”  
Annabeth giggled, but nodded.  
“I would be honored.”  
Percy pulled her closer, brushing his lips against hers. She smiled into his lips, and realized that this time she didn’t have to let go.  
“I love you.” He whispered.  
“I love you more.” Annabeth replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
And just like in the stories they told each other, they lived happily ever after, in their yellow house.


End file.
